


Wooden Boat

by Frankie1



Category: Take That
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie1/pseuds/Frankie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic<br/>Five young men join the Kings navy, some in search of adventure, others to escape from difficult lives on shore.  None of them fully realising the power that the ship's Captain had to make their lives as easy or as difficult as he pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Smyth looked down from the bridge at the crew on the deck below. He felt a familiar surge in his groin as he watched the men, mostly young and nearly all shirtless in the heat of the sun, sweating as they worked. They were loading up supplies for the voyage, carrying food, barrels of rum and fresh water, and crates of munitions aboard the ship. His watery green eyes flicked from one seaman to another. It was easy to see those who were new on board this voyage. The old hands had weathered skin, while the new lads were generally pale and carried less muscle, some were a little flabby – that wouldn’t last long – hard work and poor rations would see to that. He had already picked out a few boys, amongst the new crew members, who he would be watching closely this trip.   
There was a tall, dark, slim built lad with unruly hair and a startling smile; he was on deck now, sweating, as he struggled to drag a crate of munitions to the hatch which led down into the hold, his tongue poked between his teeth as he strained to move the heavy load. He was being helped by an equally tall young man with a mop of curly hair, pulled back into a pony tail, and a well-muscled body, those two alone would make this trip more bearable. Nearby a much smaller and younger boy was rolling a barrel of rum up the gangway, he hardly looked old enough to have enlisted, and he was working with another cheeky looking youngster with the greenest eyes the Captain had ever seen. The pair looked like they should both be in school – probably, if they were from a different background they would be. Finally, there was the new Ensign, Barlow his name was. This was his first commission so he was like a clean slate, which the Captain hoped to use to his advantage. The young man was standing in the midst of the organised chaos on deck issuing instructions to the enlisted men, the Captain had high hopes for him, he looked efficient and the men seemed to respond well to him. He hoped that he would prove a useful asset during the long voyage ahead.   
The Captain’s penchant for handsome young men was well known amongst the hardened seamen under his command. Some of them glanced up at him now, and looked around at the newcomers, wondering which of them would be unfortunate enough to attract his attention. They knew all too well how it worked. The captain would offer favours to the men who caught his eye, in exchange for – well, nobody talked about what he asked in return, but everyone knew.   
Occasionally, on previous trips, one of the newcomers had been happy enough to accept the captain’s advances. Young men who’s own preference for male company made for the offer of a more comfortable life on board seem most appealing. When that happened, the whole crew breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the rest of them would enjoy an easier voyage if their Captain’s needs were being met. When he was rejected, they knew that they would all suffer the consequences. There would be fewer rations, stricter discipline and more work. If he couldn’t find his gratification in his cabin, he would find it in his enjoyment of their suffering. He was a sadist, pure and simple and they hated him, especially those who had been unfortunate enough, at some time or another, to have been the focus of his attention, because it was those that rejected his advances who were always the prime target of his victimisation and cruelty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Glancing at his pocket watch, Smyth eyed the pile of supplies still on the quayside. If they didn’t get everything aboard quickly they would miss the afternoon tide.  
“Barlow” He shouted from the bridge “Get these idle good for nothings to put their backs into it, we need to be ready to sail in an hour”  
“Aye Captain” the young officer replied.   
“You heard the Captain lads” He shouted “Let’s get this lot stowed away, the tide won’t be waiting for us, that’s for sure”  
Jason and Howard worked well as a team, they were similar heights, and although Howard had a more obviously muscled physique, Jason’s lean frame was stronger than it looked. Together they had shifted dozens of crates of munitions that afternoon in the heat of the sun. They had met at the tavern on the quay the previous evening – both making the most of their last night ashore, enjoying rather too much ale and the company of the local girls. They had both arrived at the ship that morning with sore heads from the night before, and as they worked side by side a friendship was born which would prove it invaluable during the long voyage which was to come.  
Mark and Robbie were looking for adventure – both barely of an age to enlist they had arrived full of enthusiasm and a rather naïve notion of the adventures they might enjoy at sea. Their enthusiasm was only slightly dampened by the sheer hard work involved in preparing the vessel for sea, and they laughed and joked as they worked. This youthful exuberance was a source of amusement to many of the old hands, they had seen it all before and several of them had started betting on which of the youngsters would be the first to the ships rail to throw up when they hit open water.  
When Ensign Gary Barlow had arrived on board ship the previous evening to stow his kit in his cabin, the Captain had greeted him with a slightly limp handshake and a smile that instantly put him on his guard. He considered himself to be a good judge of character and his first impression of his Captain was of a man not to be trusted. There was an air about the man that Gary found disturbing, he got the distinct impression he would sell his own grandmother if he thought it might further his career. As they had sat discussing the forthcoming voyage, Gary had noticed the Captain’s gaze directed at the open neck of his shirt, something about the man made his skin crawl.  
Over the years the Captain had assembled a company of men who were well suited to his particular style of leadership. He was well aware that his sexual orientation was not something that the Admiralty would condone, and he had worked hard to ensure that his secret remained safe. A few of his officers shared his preference for young men, the others were hand -picked for their all- consuming ambition, so that they turned a blind eye to what went on, in exchange for a rapid ascent through the ranks. He found it hard to gauge how Barlow would fit in, he got the impression that he might be one of those rare breed of men that actually had principals, which would make him harder to manipulate than some of his officers. But experience told him that if simple greed and ambition weren’t enough to ensure his loyalty and discretion, then fear almost never failed. He had the power to make the lives of the men under his command as comfortable, or indeed as miserable, as he chose, and the thought of how he might use that power to tame Barlow and the other new recruits sent a familiar and rather pleasurable surge through his loins.  
Chapter 2  
Glancing at his pocket watch, Smyth eyed the pile of supplies still on the quayside. If they didn’t get everything aboard quickly they would miss the afternoon tide.  
“Barlow” He shouted from the bridge “Get these idle good for nothings to put their backs into it, we need to be ready to sail in an hour”  
“Aye Captain” the young officer replied.   
“You heard the Captain lads” He shouted “Let’s get this lot stowed away, the tide won’t be waiting for us, that’s for sure”  
Jason and Howard worked well as a team, they were similar heights, and although Howard had a more obviously muscled physique, Jason’s lean frame was stronger than it looked. Together they had shifted dozens of crates of munitions that afternoon in the heat of the sun. They had met at the tavern on the quay the previous evening – both making the most of their last night ashore, enjoying rather too much ale and the company of the local girls. They had both arrived at the ship that morning with sore heads from the night before, and as they worked side by side a friendship was born which would prove it invaluable during the long voyage which was to come.  
Mark and Robbie were looking for adventure – both barely of an age to enlist they had arrived full of enthusiasm and a rather naïve notion of the adventures they might enjoy at sea. Their enthusiasm was only slightly dampened by the sheer hard work involved in preparing the vessel for sea, and they laughed and joked as they worked. This youthful exuberance was a source of amusement to many of the old hands, they had seen it all before and several of them had started betting on which of the youngsters would be the first to the ships rail to throw up when they hit open water.  
When Ensign Gary Barlow had arrived on board ship the previous evening to stow his kit in his cabin, the Captain had greeted him with a slightly limp handshake and a smile that instantly put him on his guard. He considered himself to be a good judge of character and his first impression of his Captain was of a man not to be trusted. There was an air about the man that Gary found disturbing, he got the distinct impression he would sell his own grandmother if he thought it might further his career. As they had sat discussing the forthcoming voyage, Gary had noticed the Captain’s gaze directed at the open neck of his shirt, something about the man made his skin crawl.  
Over the years the Captain had assembled a company of men who were well suited to his particular style of leadership. He was well aware that his sexual orientation was not something that the Admiralty would condone, and he had worked hard to ensure that his secret remained safe. A few of his officers shared his preference for young men, the others were hand -picked for their all- consuming ambition, so that they turned a blind eye to what went on, in exchange for a rapid ascent through the ranks. He found it hard to gauge how Barlow would fit in, he got the impression that he might be one of those rare breed of men that actually had principals, which would make him harder to manipulate than some of his officers. But experience told him that if simple greed and ambition weren’t enough to ensure his loyalty and discretion, then fear almost never failed. He had the power to make the lives of the men under his command as comfortable, or indeed as miserable, as he chose, and the thought of how he might use that power to tame Barlow and the other new recruits sent a familiar and rather pleasurable surge through his loins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
With the last of the supplies finally stowed away the order was given to set sail. The new recruits followed instructions from the more experienced hands, some hauling on ropes to raise the sails, while others ran along the rail, untying the ship from the quayside. To the uninitiated it looked like total chaos, but it took little time for the ship to be ready to depart. With a young Lieutenant at the ship’s wheel they slowly edged away from the safety of the harbour. Mark and Robbie grinned at each other as they helped an older man, with weathered skin and a scar across his face, to tie off the end of a thick rope which was holding one of the sails aloft.   
“We’re off” Robbie said excitedly.   
“A girl in every port” Mark laughed “All the nice girls love a sailor!”  
The older man rolled his eyes, he remembered his first voyage, the excitement and the anticipation hadn’t lasted long. Even with a fair minded and kind hearted Captain in command of the ship it had been a shock to discover the hardships that life at sea brought. These lads had no idea what lay ahead, and he didn’t have the heart to disillusion them.   
Howard and Jason stood at the ships rail watching the land recede into the distance. Older and wiser, they had both joined the ship, not through some misplaced hope of adventure, but as a means of escape.   
Howard’s ill-advised indiscretion with the pretty young daughter of his former employer had left him jobless and without any hope of a reference for future employment. In fact, as he had been physically removed from the factory premises, the old man’s parting words had been that he would ensure Howard never worked in the county again and that he hoped he ended up in the workhouse. It had taken him a few days to formulate a plan for the rest of his life, and that plan is what had brought him to the Portsmouth docks.  
Jason was one of a large family, and when his father had upped and left them, all the boys had done what they could to help their mother make ends meet. His older brother’s moved away, found jobs and sent money home to help, but there was never enough, and that is how he ended up on the wrong side of the law. Breaking into the butcher’s shop had seemed like a good idea at the time – he couldn’t stand seeing his mother go hungry, which she often did in order to make sure her boys had food on their plates – so he had crept into the yard behind the shop in the early hours of the morning to liberate a side of beef from the store room. How was he to know that old George the butcher was an insomniac? He had no choice but to run – it was either that or face the magistrate and the possibility of a long drop on a short rope, or life in a penal colony on the other side of the world, and what good would he be to his family then?   
So there they were, both rather more cynical about life than Mark and Robbie, but both with everything to gain and nothing to lose by being on board the ship.   
“What are you two layabouts doing?” A voice behind them caused Jason and Howard to turn with a start “Get your arses moving and start pulling your weight or you’ll regret it you idle buggers”  
Moving quickly they looked around, unsure what it was that the burly seaman expected them to do. Seeing their obvious confusion his tone softened slightly.  
“You can start by stowing these ropes away before some poor sod trips and breaks their neck” He instructed, pointing at the coils of thick rope that were strewn across the deck “Just don’t let the Captain see you standing about like that or you’ll both be for the high jump!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
By evening the ship was crossing the English Channel and the crew, exhausted from their efforts during the day, were below decks waiting for the galley hands to bring them their rations. Jason, Howard, Mark and Robbie found themselves sitting together at one of the long wooden tables. None of them had any idea what to expect from the voyage, but Mark and Robbie remained excited and talked with eager anticipation about the adventures they were expecting. Jason and Howard let the two younger boys chatter away, until they were joined at the table by a pair of much older men, who introduced themselves as Thomas Green and Joseph Malone. A grubby young boy, barely in his teens scurried between the tables with a pot of stew, slopping ladles full of the unappetising looking concoction onto plates as he went.   
“Oh, sweet Jesus.” Howard exclaimed when it was his turn to receive his ration “What IS that?”  
The watery stew contained lumps of unidentifiable, fatty meat and chunks of grey looking vegetables. It smelt as unappetising as it looked and Jason, Mark and Robbie were equally unimpressed. Jason was no stranger to going hungry, food had always been in short supply at home, but at least whatever food did come into the house was always turned into an edible meal.   
“Make the most of this lads” Thomas said with a grin “Give it another couple of weeks at sea and the only meat you’ll see will be the weavils in your biscuits”  
“He’s right, better eat up” Joseph agreed “It don’t get any better that’s for sure”  
The two older men ate hungrily while the four youngsters reluctantly picked at the unappetising meal.   
“If you ain’t going to eat that then you can pass it over here” Thomas said, eyeing the food that remained on their plates. One by one they passed their plates to the older men and watched as they ate the lot. With the food finished, Thomas and Joseph decided it was time to offer some words of wisdom to the youngsters.  
“Listen” Thomas began, leaning across the table and lowering his voice “There’s something you boys need to know. I’m telling you this cos you look like good lads and I want you to keep yourselves out of trouble.”

“Tell us what?” Robbie enquired “What are you talking about?”  
“Our esteemed Captain” Thomas continued , glancing around to check no officers were within earshot. “You need to watch him.”  
“How do you mean?” Mark asked, curiously. As if being at sea wasn’t exciting enough, now there was some sort of scandal too!  
“He likes boys, if you get my meaning. He likes them a lot” Thomas said in a hushed voice “You four need to watch your backs is all I’m saying. You’re good looking lads and he’s bound to have his eye on you. If he offers you a job as his cabin boy or some sort of manservant then for God’s sake don’t accept it – unless you like that sort of shit too of course”  
“Are you serious?” It was Jason who broke the uneasy silence that had descended over the table. “You mean he might actually want to try something with one of us?”  
“He’s absolutely serious” It was Joseph who spoke now “We’ve been on this bloody ship long enough to have seen it all before. Like Thomas said, don’t go accepting any sort of favours from him. Just be sure to be polite and respectful, but make some excuse. But I’ll warn you now, if he does try it on and you turn him down, you’ll need to watch your backs, because he’s a vindictive bastard and the only thing he gets off on as much as touching up lads is making their lives bloody unbearable! If he can’t do one he’ll sure as hell try to do the other”  
“So what you’re telling us is that the Captain is some sort of pervert” Howard said in disgust “Well if he tries it with me I’ll knock to bastard into next week!”  
“No!” Thomas was horrified “For God’s sake lad, whatever else he might be, he’s an officer in His Majesty’s Navy! You strike an officer you’ll end up hanging from the yard arm   
“Just remember lads” Joseph added “While we’re at sea the Captain is God! He has the power to make our lives as good or bad as he pleases. And the only thing that gives him as much pleasure as having a lad in his cabin is using his power to make our lives hell, so don’t any of you go and give him a reason. Keep your noses clean, work hard, do as you’re told and watch each other’s backs.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
In his cabin, Captain Smyth dined on roast partridge and washed it down with a glass of port before summoning his officers to discuss their orders for the voyage. They were to sail to the East Indies, to patrol the Indian Ocean and protect the British merchant fleet. A number of tea clippers had fallen victim to pirate attacks and the wealthy owners had enough political clout to ensure that something was done. As far as the Captain was concerned it was a fool’s errand. How could a couple of naval ships possibly patrol the entire Indian Ocean? But he knew well enough that this was a political game, and that so long as the Admiralty could tell the merchants that they had sent a fleet to the area, then they would have to be satisfied.   
To make matters worse, he had also been given orders to dock in Cadiz, to pick up a passenger for the voyage. The niece of a senior officer in The Admiralty had recently been widowed, when her Spanish husband had died of consumption, and she was now keen to re-join her mother, who had been living alone in India since her father died several years ago. The idea of having a female passenger on the voyage did not fill him with joy – he knew all too well that it would cause unrest amongst the crew, who would be a long time away from their wives and lovers. Not to mention the fact that every sailor knew that it was bad luck to have a woman on board ship.   
So he was not a happy man as he laid charts across his desk and plotted a course that would take them down the western coast of Africa and around the Cape of Good Hope into the Indian Ocean. He and his officers discussed where to make land during the journey to take on supplies, and made estimates of the time it would take to reach their destination.   
Ensign Gary Barlow stood quietly, trying to apply the knowledge he had gained in his weeks of training at the naval college to the conversation he was listening to. They seemed intent on staying at sea for as long as possible without stopping. He looked at the charts and glanced around at the other officers, feeling somewhat out of his depth and hoping against hope that the captain wouldn’t embarrass him by asking him some question he would have no hope of answering.   
“So, Mr Barlow” Captain Smythe said suddenly, dashing any hope he had of avoiding humiliation, “Would you care to give us your opinion? Where would you have us take on supplies?”   
Gary took a deep breath and stared at the chart hoping for inspiration. When no blinding revelation came to him he decided all he could do was say what he actually thought.  
“Well Captain” He started “If I may be so bold, I would have thought that the best way to keep the men’s moral up, and get the best from them, would be to make port often enough to be sure there are adequate rations and fresh water.”  
An uneasy silence fell over the cabin until it was broken by the Captain Smythe’s derisory laughter.  
“My God lad!” He said loudly “Where did you study strategy? The school of bleeding hearts? This is the King’s navy, not some bloody Sunday School outing!”   
Gary felt himself blush as the Captain continued his tirade. He wished at that moment that the floor would open up and swallow him.  
“We need to make all speed to the Indian Ocean lad. We can’t be stopping every five minutes to take on bloody supplies! There are enough ships biscuits to keep the men fed and there are plenty of fish in the ocean too! We keep the men on minimum rations and we stop only when absolutely necessary, and bugger morale Barlow! The men will give me their best because if they don’t they will suffer the consequences. Believe me lad, it only takes one public flogging to remind the whole crew that I demand discipline and hard work at all times!”  
“Yes Sir” Gary mumbled in embarrassment “Of course Sir”  
He noticed the other officers glancing sympathetically at him as he shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, hoping against hope that attention would be diverted from him now and that his humiliation was over for the night.   
“Maybe you should go and relieve Lieutenant Gardener on watch Mr Barlow” the captain said with a half smile, that made Gary feel uneasy. “ Maybe a night on deck will give you time to consider the need for discipline on this voyage, and I’m sure Gardener will be pleased to be able to come below decks for the night.” He stared coldly at Gary, who understood full well that this was a punishment.  
“Aye sir.” He replied, and hastily exited the cabin, not relishing the idea of a night on deck with no sleep, but glad to escape from the meeting and the potential for further humiliation.  
Lieutenant Gardener was indeed delighted to be relieved of his watch duty, and wasted no time in heading below, leaving Gary on deck wondering exactly what he was going to do to keep himself awake all night. The temperature had dropped now they were out at sea, and the wind had a definite chill. Pulling the collar of his jacket up higher, he began pacing up and down the deck, this was going to be a long night…. A few crewmen remained on deck for the night, one taking the wheel while others made essential adjustments to the sails and rigging, ensuring the safety of the ship until morning. Gary watched them as they worked, and realised that they knew far more about the running of the ship than he did, and he was supposed to be giving them orders. By the end of the night he had managed to convince the men that he wasn’t trying to trick them when he asked stupid questions, and had managed to learn more in those few hours than he had learned in weeks at naval college.  
By the time he was relieved on deck as the sun began to rise over the horizon, Gary was almost asleep on his feet. He made his way to his cabin and fell into his bunk exhausted, asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. He was oblivious to the noise of the men on deck working to sail the vessel towards their first destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Within the first few days of the journey the new recruits were becoming accustomed to life at sea. They had also learned that Thomas and Joseph had not been joking when they warned them about Captain Smythe. On the second day of the journey, it was Jason who had been forced to come up with reasons why he would prefer to remain on deck, slaving in the hot sun, than become the Captain’s private valet.  
When he was summoned to The Captain’s cabin early in the evening Jason could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The words of the two older seamen were still ringing in his ears as he stood outside the door, he took a deep breath, tapped on the door and waited.  
“Enter” Smythe called from behind the door.  
Jason tentatively pushed the door open and found Smythe sitting behind his desk. His tongue flicked across his lips as he looked Jason up and down.   
“Come in lad” He said “Close the door behind you”  
Jason would rather have left the door open, so he could make a quick exit, but he did as he was told.   
“Sit yourself down” Smythe smiled. Not so much a smile, Jason thought, more of a leer, he perched himself nervously on the edge of the chair opposite the Captain, wondering how he was going to get out of this situation without landing himself in a world of trouble.  
Just as Joseph and Thomas had warned, the Captain offered Jason a comfortable voyage, working as his personal valet, but there was no missing the unspoken implication that he would be required to provide the captain with more than clean laundry and his evening sherry. Just as Joseph and Thomas had suggested, Jason politely refused to accept the offer, telling Smythe that he had come to sea to work as a sailor not as a manservant. Smythe’s smile evaporated quickly and his eyes narrowed as he listened to Jason decline his proposal.  
“You know you’re making a mistake lad” He said with quiet menace in his voice. Walking around his desk to stand behind Jason, he placed a clammy hand on his shoulder. Squeezing it slightly he continued, “I could make your life very pleasurable for the rest of our voyage, but if you choose to decline my generosity I can’t promise to protect you from the hardships of life at sea”  
Smythe’s touch sent a shudder of revulsion through Jason and he stood quickly, once again declining the invitation and hastily excusing himself, before exiting the cabin. The Captain watched him go with a mixture of frustration and anger - damn it, that boy was beautiful! Closing the door he slid his hand into his breeches, adjusting his uncomfortably aroused cock before returning to his desk. This would be a damn long voyage unless he could find some way to satisfy his needs. They had only been at sea for a matter of days and already he was ready to boil over with sexual frustration.   
Jason was quiet at supper that evening, deep in thought and playing the encounter with Smythe over and over in his head, wondering if he could have handled the situation better, and if he would live to regret his hasty retreat. The other lads were totally unaware of his near miss with the Captain, but Howard could tell something was bothering him, Jason was never usually lost for words.   
“Hey, what’s up Jason?” He asked as they ate. “You look like you’re ready to throw yourself overboard – cheer up for God’s sake! Not homesick already are you?”  
“I’m fine” Jason tried to sound convincing.  
“No you’re not. You’ve hardly said a word all evening, and you look like you’re waiting for the gallows. Now, what’s up?”   
Jason sighed, why couldn’t Howard just leave him alone! Leaning across the table, he whispered  
“They were right about the Captain. And now I think I’m properly in the shit”  
“Bloody hell!” Howard exclaimed almost spitting his mouthful of dry ships biscuit across the table, causing Mark and Robbie to look up from their food.  
“What’s up How?” Mark asked  
“Nothing’s up” Jason hissed in annoyance. He didn’t want the world knowing that he’d been propositioned by the Captain.  
“It’s alright Jason mate, we’re all friends here, right lads?” Mark smiled and looked around the table, which the four of them were sharing with Joseph and Thomas once again, the two older men having taken the four new recruits under their wing.  
“What’s up lad” Thomas asked “Nothing you can tell us we ain’t heard before, I’ll promise you that much”  
Reluctantly Jason told the others about his encounter with the Captain. Even though he hadn’t allowed anything to happen, he still felt embarrassed and ashamed. Joseph was the first to speak when Jason fell silent.  
“You did the only thing you could lad” He said “But like we said when you sat here that first night, Smythe’s a vindictive bastard, and he’ll be out to get you now, one way or another. All you can do now is keep out of his way, do your best to obey whatever bloody unreasonable orders he gives you and try to stay out of trouble. We’ll try to watch out for you, won’t we lads” He looked around the table and the others nodded in unison.  
“Thanks” Jason replied “How long will it take him to let it drop though? How long til I can stop worrying about him?”  
“What you need to do” Thomas replied “Is pray that some other poor sod does what you refused to do. Otherwise he’ll be on your case until we take on more new recruits for him to torment.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
In his cabin, Captain Smythe paced the floor in frustration. Damn it, why couldn’t the lad have been more receptive!? He’d have bet money on Jason being more than happy to accommodate his desires! Now he could concentrate on nothing, other than how he was going to make Jason wish to God that he had accepted his proposal.   
Summoning Gary to his cabin, he informed the young ensign that Jason was to stay on duty that night, using the excuse that more hands would be needed on deck because if the rough seas. They were sailing through the choppy waters of the Bay of Biscay, and the sails required constant adjustment to keep the ship on course. Smythe knew full well that after a full day working on deck all the men would exhausted and would be looking forward to getting into their hammocks for a night’s sleep. A cruel smile flickered across his face when Gary had left the cabin – give it a few days and Jason would be begging to take up his offer of a comfortable life below deck.  
The crew were just starting to leave their seats at the dinner tables when Gary made his way down to find Jason. He felt bad being the one to have to tell the poor lad he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night, but orders were orders and he knew better now than to try to reason with his Captain. The last thing he wanted was to find himself on watch all night again too!  
“Jason lad, orders from the Captain. You’re to join the night watch on deck tonight, they need extra hands to manage the ship because of the bad weather” Gary saw the look of resigned misery that appeared on Jason’s face “Sorry lad” He said, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
“Aye sir” Jason sighed, knowing all too well that this was just the start of what was likely to be a pretty miserable time for him.   
The other lads were all sympathetic, but there was nothing anyone could do. And as they made their way to their beds Jason stepped back onto the pitching and rolling deck to put in an extra eight hours of work. The rest of the crew working that night had been sleeping for a few hours during the day and were fresh and ready to go. They were surprised to see Jason join them, but nobody questioned the Captains decision, and they were glad to have an extra pair of hands to share the work.  
By morning every bone in Jason’s body ached. He had been hauling ropes and climbing up and down the rigging in torrential rain and howling winds for nearly 24 hours and he was beyond exhausted. He was making his way below deck to find his hammock, hardly able to put one foot in front of the other when he saw Gary approaching him, along the narrow corridor, looking at him with a sympathetic expression.  
“You look done in” Gary said as they met. “Make the most of a few hour’s sleep, the Captain’s just told me to have you back on deck in four hours. Sorry lad!”  
“What!?” Jason let the word escape before he remembered he was talking to an officer “Sorry sir. I didn’t mean to be insubordinate.”  
“It’s alright, I don’t know why the Captain has it in for you all of a sudden” Gary said quietly, glancing around to check nobody could hear him “Just try to keep your chin up lad. Get some sleep while you can”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The next two days seemed like an eternity to Jason. He was constantly wondering what new ways the captain would find to make his life difficult, and he was relieved when the ship finally docked in the harbour at Cadiz. It was late afternoon when they finally tied the ship at the quayside. Captain Smythe gave permission for the officers and crew to go ashore. Jason wasn’t surprised when he was told that he was to be one of the skeleton crew to remain on board the vessel while it was in harbour. Staying on the ship didn’t bother him particularly, he didn’t have the energy to go drinking on shore, and as they were moored there would be no heavy work to be done. Also, as the Captain had left the ship too he could at least let his guard down for a few hours without fear of being hauled up on some trumped up charge.   
Howard, Mark and Robbie wasted no time in finding the nearest bar and celebrating the first leg of their first voyage. Mark and Robbie’s theory of “a girl in every port” proved itself valid as they found themselves the object of attention of the local women. Thomas and Joseph – both married men with wives back in England looked on in amusement as the three lads spent their meagre pay buying drinks for the women, who flirted with them.  
While the crew settled themselves in the bars near the quayside, Smythe, who had stopped here many times before, made his way through the alleyways that led into the town. He went in search of a way to relieve the unbearable frustration he had endured for the past few days, and he had a good idea where to find it, so long as Pedro and his boys were still operating from the same hovel as they were last time he was in town. Turning into yet another unlit alley he found what he was looking for. Pedro was an ugly bastard, hugely fat and stinking of garlic and stale alcohol, he was leaning against the wall smoking a pipe. Seeing Smythe approach he smiled, exposing a mouthful of rotten teeth.  
“Captain Smythe! It has been a long time.” His English was heavily accented but a hell of a lot better than Smythe’s Spanish “Come inside and let me provide you with some pleasurable company”  
While the rest of the officers and crew were ashore, Jason and the few other men who remained on board, spent their time making repairs to some of the sails, which had been damaged during the rough weather. He was sitting cross-legged on the deck, concentrating on sewing a patch onto a torn canvas sail when the old sailor next to him gave him a nudge in the ribs.  
“Would ya look at that?!” The old man exclaimed nodding towards the gangplank, where two lads were struggling to carry heavy trunks aboard. They were followed by a well-dressed lady with, dark hair pulled into a loose knot at the nape of her neck, she glanced around her as she stepped aboard to ship. “Heard muttering that we were taking a passenger aboard, never knew it’d be a bloody woman though! Bad luck to have a woman aboard, everyone knows that!”  
As they looked on, the officer of the watch hurried to meet the young woman, greeting her with a small bow. He led her past Jason towards the hatch that would take them below deck. As they passed the woman glanced at Jason and as their eyes met, she smiled. He was surprised to see that she was young, maybe no older than him. She was attractive too, not beautiful in a conventional way, but striking, with large dark eyes and defined cheekbones.   
“Eh, lad! She fancies you I reckon!” The old man grinned “Gave you a proper look, she did”  
“Don’t be daft” Jason replied, turning his attention back to the sail he was working on “Why would a lady like that be interested in someone like me?”  
As he worked he didn’t notice the young woman turn for another look in his direction, before following the officer through the hatch and down the stairway to the cabins below deck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
In a tavern on shore, Howard, Mark and Robbie were enjoying the local alcohol and the local ladies. Joseph and Thomas tried to slow their drinking down, knowing that drunkenness aboard ship was a punishable offence, even when they were safely in harbour. But despite their best efforts, all the lads seemed determined to consume as much rum as possible. Howard and Robbie were clearly under the influence, but still able to at least walk in a straight line and hold a conversation. Mark however, who despite his smaller frame had been matching them drink for drink all night, was hardly able to sit up straight and was now falling into a stupor over yet another glass of rum.  
“Lads” Thomas said in desperation “We need to get young Mark out of here and sober him up somehow before we go back to the ship. If he’s caught in this state he’ll be for the high jump for sure!”  
“I’m fine” Mark slurred lifting his head briefly from the table where it had been resting for the last ten minutes. “I’m not drunk” He added before his head slumped back onto the table with a bang.  
“Let’s get him out in the fresh air and see if we can at least make him look like he’s not totally legless” Joseph hitched his arm under Mark’s and dragged him to his feet. Robbie and Howard reluctantly separated themselves from the young women who were draping themselves across their laps, and followed Joseph and Thomas who were now half dragging and half carrying Mark into the cool evening air.  
“Don’t you think you’re over- reacting a bit” Robbie moaned, looking back longingly at the young woman who was now waving and smiling seductively to him “I’d have been well in with that lass if I’d stayed a bit longer”  
Joseph stopped and turned to face Robbie.  
“Firstly, anyone with a shilling in their pocket would have a chance with that whore” He said bluntly “And secondly, if you want to see young Mark here flogged in the morning, then we’ll just leave him to his fate, but I thought you were supposed to be his friend! We can’t let him get caught in this state and that’s an end to it!”  
Robbie opened his mouth to give a smart reply but Howard spoke first.  
“How the hell are we going to get him sobered up though?” He asked “We need to be back on board in an hour” The cool air had cleared his head enough for him to realise the seriousness of the situation, and as he looked at Mark swaying between Thomas and Joseph he doubted that they were going to be able to hide the fact that he was three sheets to the wind.  
“I don’t think we will, we’re just going to have to try and get him out of sight below decks as quick as we can.” Thomas answered, “And if we get back to the ship early, then hopefully we’ll avoid the senior officers seeing him at all. So long as he doesn’t throw his guts up or start singing sea shanties we might be lucky”  
They made their way back along the dockside, stopping to draw cold water from a pump to splash over Mark in the hope that it might bring him to his senses, but it made little difference, and as the curfew time approached they had no choice but to head back to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
“Wait here a minute” Howard said suddenly, as they got closer to the vessel “I’ll go ahead and see if Jason’s about, maybe he can help us get Markie below and into his hammock before anyone sees him.”  
“Good idea lad” Thomas replied “Worth a try at least.”  
So Howard ran ahead, leaving Mark propped against a wall, supported by the two old sailors. Robbie stood nearby, his thoughts still slowed by the rum he’d consumed, he was still having trouble taking any of this seriously and a giggle threatened to bubble from him as he looked at Mark sliding slowly down the wall and being hauled upright again.  
Howard bounded up the gangplank and scanned the deck looking for Jason, there was no sign of him, so he hurried down to the mess room, where he found his friend sitting at one of the long tables chewing on a dry ships biscuit and washing it down with a cup of water. He paused briefly, thinking how exhausted Jason looked, before greeting him with a cheerfulness he no longer felt.  
“Hello Jason mate. I think we might need a favour from you” He said as Jason looked up at him. “Young Markie’s gone and got himself so drunk he can hardly stand up, and we need to get him safely into his hammock without any of the officers catching him, otherwise Thomas and Joseph reckon he’ll likely be hauled up on a charge for being drunk on board ship”  
“Bloody hell” Jason groaned, dragging himself up from his seat. The last thing he wanted to be doing now was to be part of some sort of damn fool plan to smuggle a drunken Mark back on board. But then again, he knew he couldn’t just sit and do nothing when one of his friends was in trouble, so he followed Howard up onto the deck and promised to keep a look out for officers and try to provide a distraction if one turned up at the wrong moment.  
It was still quiet on the ship with no sign of any officers on deck. Jason guessed that the Lieutenant who had been supervising them earlier was probably below decks trying to impress their new passenger.  
“Go and get him on board now Howard” He said, continuing to glance around in the darkness. “Hurry, and you should get away with this madness”  
Howard disappeared back down the gangway to summon the others while Jason kept watch on deck. He sighed deeply as he saw them struggling to guide Mark along the quayside, there was no way they could hide the fact that he was blind drunk, so they’d better just make sure they didn’t get caught. The rest of the officers and crew would be coming back to the ship soon, and he had no doubt that Smythe would take great delight in throwing the book at Mark given the opportunity.  
The group of friends had just reached the bottom of the gangway when a voice made Jason jump out of his skin.  
“What are you doing up here lad?” How had he not heard Lieutenant Moore approaching?   
“Err…. Just getting some fresh air” Jason replied, he spoke more loudly than was necessary, in the hope that Howard and the others would hear him and stay where they were until he had found a way to distract the officer. He saw them all freeze on the bottom of the gangway and breathed a small sigh of relief.   
“I suggest you get yourself below before the Captain comes back on board” The Lieutenant warned “He’ll be back any time now. I’ll be up here to see the crew back on board for the next hour”   
“Yes sir” Jason replied, his mind working overtime to come up with a way to get the conscientious officer to leave his post long enough to get Mark back on board unnoticed.  
“I was just going to check that everything was properly stowed away before I turned in for the night sir” He lied, “I didn’t want there to be any reason for the captain to be unhappy when he comes aboard.” Jason saw Moore thinking this over briefly. The officer hadn’t returned to the deck after their passenger had arrived, and Jason hoped that he would be sufficiently concerned about making a good impression on the Captain that he would want to check for himself that all was as it should be. After all, any shortfall in the standards during the captain’s absence would reflect badly on him as the senior officer on duty.  
“Well done lad” Moore said “It’ll look bad for all of us if he comes back and finds things not ship shape. I’ll take a walk around the deck myself and be sure everything has been done properly.”  
As Moore walked away Jason moved to the top of the gangway and beckoned to the others. He kept his eyes on the officer, who was disappearing into the darkness, as Thomas and Joseph half dragged, half carried Mark up the steep walkway and onto the deck.  
“Thanks mate” Howard said quietly as they passed Jason and headed towards the hatch.   
Once they were safely out of sight Jason followed them down below and found them trying to work out the best way to get the semi-conscious Mark into his swinging hammock. If the consequences of failing in their efforts weren’t so dire, the situation would have been hilarious. As it was, Robbie was now giggling like a schoolboy, alcohol making him oblivious to the urgency of their efforts. Meanwhile, Howard tried in vain to hold the hammock still while Joseph and Thomas tried to lift Mark the four feet or so above the ground and into the canvas sling. Mark was protesting loudly that he was a sober as a judge and didn’t need their help, while the others shushed him urgently and looked around, half expecting to be caught before they succeeded in getting him safely settled for the night.  
“Need an extra pair of hands there” Jason offered, grabbing hold of Mark and adding just enough extra strength to hoist him up and into the hammock.  
“Better get you to bed too, you idiot” Howard said, turning to the still giggling Robbie.   
“Oooh, I bet you say that to all the boys” Robbie replied with a grin.  
After a little persuasion from the others, and some assistance from Howard to physically climb into the hammock, Robbie was soon snoring softly, and Mark was safely passed out and quiet. With a collective sigh of relief the others also climbed into their canvas beds and lay listening as the rest of the crew returned in small groups to the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The next morning the crew arrived on deck for work in varying degrees of misery. Jason felt better than he had for days, having been spared any extra duties and actually getting a full night’s sleep. Mark, on the other hand felt as though he might be dying. He shielded his eyes from the morning sun as he emerged on deck, his mouth felt dry and his stomach was rebelling at the assault of so much cheap alcohol.  
The atmosphere on deck was tense and there were mutterings amongst the crew that there was trouble brewing. Whilst Mark and made it safely back on board with the help of his friends, one of the other recruits, Davey, who had joined the ship at the same time as them hadn’t come back last night. Lieutenant Moore and Gary had been sent ashore to find him and bring him back to the ship to face the wrath of Captain Smythe.  
As Gary and the older Lieutenant searched the taverns near to the Quay, Gary half hoped that they never found the missing seaman. Having seen the look of fury on Smythe’s face when he found out there was a man missing he didn’t like to think what punishment would await the youngster if they did track him down and take him back to the ship. He was ready to suggest that they give up when Moore pointed into a shadowy corner of the alleyway they were walking through.  
“There, behind those barrels” He said quietly. Sure enough, sleeping amongst the rubbish and empty barrels outside one of the taverns, was the missing seaman. Gary felt his heart sink, the lad was young – probably still in his teens – and had clearly just had too much to drink passed out there outside the tavern.  
“Sir” He said, putting a hand on Moore’s arm to stop him from approaching the sleeping man. “Couldn’t we just tell the captain that we couldn’t find him, leave him here and sail on the next tide? The poor lad could just get a place on the next ship that sails into port and nobody would be any the wiser. If we take him back he’s going to be in deep trouble isn’t he?”  
Lieutenant Moore turned to look at Gary, the young officer had a lot to learn he thought.  
“Listen Barlow” He said, his voice firm but not unkind “This lad will learn a valuable lesson today. Yes, no doubt the Captain will have him flogged for this, but he’ll live – and he’ll not make the mistake of getting himself in this state again. If we go back without him then Smythe will be in a rage and make everyone’s lives a misery for days, especially yours and mine! Now, let’s get him back and get this over with shall we.”  
“Hey, seaman” Moore stepped forward and grabbed the young man by the arm. “Wake up lad, we’re taking you back to the ship”  
“Wh..what?” Mumbled the young man, opening his eyes and groaning as the light forced him to shut them again quickly. “Where am I?”  
“You, young man, are in a whole world of trouble!” Moore said, hauling him to his feet. “I hope you’re not overly attached to the skin on your back, because I’d wager a month’s pay that you’re for a flogging!”  
It took a moment for the Lieutenant’s words to sink in, but when they did Davey tried in vain to pull away from his grip.  
“Barlow! Take his other arm for God’s sake!” Barked Moore.  
Gary had been standing a few feet away, feeling sick at the thought of what awaited the young man. Startled back to reality, he stepped forward and grabbed Davey’s other arm. Knowing he was beaten, the young man stopped struggling and resorted to begging and pleading with them to let him go as they led him back to the ship.  
Silence fell on the deck as the crew saw the unfortunate seaman being brought back on board, uneasy glances were exchanged, and as Davey was lead below decks Joseph turned to Mark who was working alongside him.  
“Well, looks like you’re about to see just how lucky you are to have some good friends” He said quietly “There’ll be a flogging today, no doubt about it”  
Mark paled at the thought, acutely aware that Joseph was right – there but for the grace of God, and the help of a few good friends….  
They sailed on the morning tide, and as the crew worked to guide the ship out of the harbour Smythe was passing sentence on the unfortunate Davey. As the boatswain led him away to the brig to await his fate the Captain took a gulp of brandy and smiled.

It was late afternoon when the order came for the company and crew to assemble on deck to witness Davey’s punishment. A grating had been raised to a vertical position and as a drummer beat out a steady rhythm a terrified looking Davey was led up from below. He looked desperately around at the crew as though somebody might suddenly step in and save him from his fate. The Boatswain tied his wrists securely to the grating and then stepped back.  
“Prisoner is ready for punishment sir” He said, addressing Captain Smythe, who stood on the bridge, surveying the scene below. Beside him on the bridge the other officers were assembled and Gary could feel bile rising in his throat as Smythe pronounced the sentence. He was sure there was a hint of a smile on the Captains face as he addressed the Boatswain, the bastard was actually enjoying this! “Two dozen lashes” He ordered.  
There was a ripple of sympathy throughout the assembled crew as the Boatswain prepared to deliver the punishment. He produced the traditional naval cat of nine tails, shaking the strands of the vicious implement. The drummer started up again and the Boatswain stepped up towards the grating.


	12. Chapter 12

In her cabin, Elizabeth tried in vain to concentrate on the book of poetry that rested on her lap, and to block out the sound of rhythmic drumming and the anguished cries of the unfortunate seaman. She was already wondering if she had made the right decision to travel on a naval vessel, maybe she should have waited for a merchant ship to pass through. But she had been desperate to leave Spain and put behind her the memories of her poor husband, taken from her too soon, after only two years of marriage. Looking back, he had never been in good health, and he had had a wicked cough from the first time they had met, but he was handsome and charming and had such a lust for life, that she had convinced herself it was simple a nasty cold that lingered too long. It was only when she began to notice the blood on his handkerchiefs that she was forced to accept the worst, her beloved husband had consumption. The physicians tried their best, but within a few months he had slipped away in her arms, leaving her widowed at the age of 24, and alone in a foreign country where she had no family and very few friends.

Finally the drumming stopped and she heard the crew moving around on deck, returning to their posts. She wondered briefly what good the Captain hoped to do by terrorising his crew with such barbaric punishments - surely there must be a better way to ensure they did their jobs properly. Sighing, she placed the unread book on the desk, stood up and smoothed out the silk fabric of her dress. It was going to be a long and very dull voyage unless she was able to get out on deck and feel the sun on her face and the wind in her hair, but the Captain had told her that morning that he would prefer that she remained in her cabin, unless she was accompanied by one of the officers. A small port hole offered a view of a tiny section of blue seas and sky, but it was no substitute for being outside. 

Elizabeth paced up and down her cabin for a while. She was bored and seriously considered ignoring the Captain's instructions and going up on deck for a walk in the sunshine, but having already learned a little about his temper she decided not to risk it just yet. Her mind wandered to the young man who had been working on deck when she came aboard, even from the other side of the ship, his rugged good looks and slim tanned body had set her heart fluttering in her chest. She wondered what he was doing now, and imagined his hauling on the thick ropes that adjusted the sails, or maybe climbing up into the rigging, his muscles rippling in the sunshine. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her cabin door. She opened it to find a young fair haired officer outside.

"Good morning Ma'am. I'm Ensign Gary Barlow" The young man said. "The Captain has given permission for you to take a walk on deck before lunch. He has asked me to accompany you."

"Thank you Mr Barlow, I'm most grateful to you. I was beginning to tire of looking at these four walls. It's a beautiful day and it seemed a waste to spend it below deck." 

Elizabeth followed Gary out of the cabin and up the steep wooden steps to the deck. The bright sunshine made her squint when she first stepped outside, a light breeze ruffled her hair and she took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. All around her the crew were working to guide the ship southwards, dozens of them it seemed, all going about their duties. A few glanced up as she walked past, and she was aware that some muttered to each other as they worked, making no secret of their displeasure at having a woman on board. She knew that sailors were a superstitious bunch, and that having a woman on board was supposed to bring bad luck.

They reached the bow of the ship and she was enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face. Gary made polite conversation, asking if she had travelled on a naval vessel before and explaining the route they would be taking. Suddenly, just ahead of her, she caught sight of the tall dark haired deck hand. He was busy winding a length of thick rope into a tidy coil on the deck, a thin cotton shirt clung to his body and as she passed by he paused to wipe sweat from his forehead. Looking up, his eyes briefly met hers and he held her gaze for a moment making her heart turn a somersault, she felt her face flush with colour, suddenly embarrassed at having been caught staring him and she quickly looked away.

"Miss Elizabeth.... are you quite alright?" Gary asked, and she suddenly realised that he had been talking to her and that she had completely missed what he had said.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She smiled, hoping that he hadn't noticed her looking at the young sailor. "I was enjoying the sea air and became quite distracted. What was it that you said?"

As she walked away Jason watched her go. She was quite lovely he decided, and quite the most aristocratic lady he had ever seen up close. Nothing like the lasses back in his hometown, or the wenches that frequented the bars at the docks. She was clean, and well groomed and dressed in the finest, pale blue silk gown, that seemed to reflect the blue of her eyes perfectly. His thoughts were broken by young Robbie, slapping him on the back and laughing.

She's a sight for sore eyes that one!" He grinned, his green eyes dancing. "I wouldn't mind keeping her warm on a cold night, that's for sure! Do you reckon I might have a chance with her Jay? She looks like she could do with a bit of rough, don't you think?"

"Robbie, don't you be getting any daft ideas" Jason replied "You'll just land yourself in a whole lot of trouble if you don't keep well away. She's a lady, not some bar wench, she's not going to want anything to do with any of us."

"You're just trying to keep me away so you can have her for yourself." Robbie joked "Admit it. You fancy her as much as I do. I saw you looking at her just then, like a love sick puppy!"

Before Jason could argue, they were interrupted by a sub lieutenant who had caught sight of them chatting and strode over to reprimand them.

"Got nothing better to do than chatter like a pair of schoolboys?" He said "Be thankful it was me that caught you not the Captain! Now get yourselves aloft and help old Jenkins trim the main sail, he looks like he could do with a couple of extra pairs of hands and it's about time some of you new lads learned how to handle yourselves up there."

Robbie swallowed hard, looking up at the old seaman, who was balancing precariously on the boom, high above the deck. Holding on with one hand while leaning out to adjust the complicated network of rigging. He knew he would have to get over his dislike of heights sooner or later, but still the thought of climbing up there scared the life out of him. Jason saw the worried look on his face and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Come on Robbie." He said hoping that he sounded confident and reassuring, despite his own reservations about the hazards of working aloft. "It can't be that hard, right? Look, old Jenkins can manage it and he's half blind and walks like he's got a busted leg! If he can do it then I'm damned sure we can!"

So reluctantly the two of them ascended up to the boom to join the old seaman, who was only to happy to teach them the basics of how to adjust the sails using the complex network of ropes and pulleys. Robbie and Jason learned quickly and were soon working together to lower the sail as Jenkins instructed them.

From the deck below, Elizabeth looked up and had to stifle a gasp when she saw the lean, dark haired sailor high above her, she was gripped with a most ridiculous fear that he might fall, even though, she told herself, it was his job to be up there. It was no good, she decided, she needed to know more about this young man who seemed to have such a strange effect on her, and as young Ensign Barlow seemed like an approachable sort of chap, she decided it would do no harm to ask.

"That young man." She said, pointing up at into the maze of ropes and sails. "The tall one with the dark hair, what's his name?"

"Umm, I believe his name is Orange, Jason Orange I think. Only joined the ship for this voyage, so he's still learning the ropes, so to speak." Gary replied "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Elizabeth said, a little too quickly. "It's just that I've seen him a few times now, and I suppose I'm curious."

After a short pause, while Gary tried to decide how to say what was on his mind, he took a deep breath and turned to her.

"If I may be so bold Ma'am." He began "I think it would be for the best if you avoided getting too familiar with the crew. I'm sure that the officers would be more than happy to accompany you for walks and such, and the Captain will no doubt entertain you to dinner, but no good will come of any sort of contact with the men. The Captain would be most unhappy to think that any of them were bothering you, and I'm sorry to say that young Jason already seems to have attracted his displeasure, although for the life of me I don't know how. So, what I'm trying to say, is that he could end up in serious trouble if he was seen with you."

"Thank you Gary.... may I call you Gary? I wouldn't want to cause any unrest on ship, and it would seem that it takes very little to anger Captain Smythe, if I may say so" Elizabeth replied "I will be careful to make sure that I am not the cause of any trouble for anyone."

Seeing that they were approaching the bridge, where Smythe now stood, surveying the ship. Gary changed the subject, smoothly directing the conversation back to small talk about the weather, before they were within earshot of the Captain. As they reached the hatch that led back to Elizabeth's cabin, she thanked Gary politely for his company, before leaving him on the deck and descending to the dim light and the stale damp odour that filled the air below decks. Closing the door behind her, she sighed and settled back into the armchair in the corner of the small room. So, his name was Jason, she thought. She knew Gary was right of course, and that the Captain would be furious if he suspected that any of the men were getting too close to her, but damn it, he wasn't her father, and nor was she one of his crew! Why should she be forced to abide by his rules? It was going to be a long enough journey, without having to hide herself away like a nun for the duration! No, she would be careful, and she wouldn't put anyone at risk if she could help it, but she had to find a way to at least speak to Jason.


	13. Chapter 13

The days passed slowly, and as the ship headed further southwards the temperature rose steadily. At first, Elizabeth made the most of every opportunity to go up on deck, always hoping that she would see Jason, and maybe have a chance to speak to him, but it seemed that fate was conspiring against her. She often caught sight of him working, but every time, he would be gone before she reached him. It became increasingly clear to her that the Captain did indeed have some sort of inexplicable dislike for the young man, it seemed that he was always given the most arduous duties, and the longest periods on deck without a break. More than once, Elizabeth wondered if she should say something to the Captain, try to appeal to his better nature, but it had become abundantly clear to her, since she had boarded the ship, that Smythe did not possess a better nature. He was a vile toad of a man, who made her skin crawl whenever she was close to him. She did mention her concerns to Gary one afternoon as they strolled around the deck, but he politely warned her against getting involved, telling her it would do no good and would very likely make things worse for Jason if Smythe thought that she was taking his side.

After another week, the wind dropped to barely more than a whisper, and with the temperature soaring, life on board was becoming almost unbearable. Their progress was painfully slow and with their next port of call still a long way off, morale among the crew was low. For days they hardly travelled any distance, despite the men working hard to get the maximum possible benefit from the almost non existent breeze. Captain Smythe became increasingly frustrated by their lack of progress, he took this out on everyone aboard, and officers and crew alike knew better than to do anything that might displease him. Food and water rations were reduced for the crew, as precious supplies dwindled, which in turn led to even greater unrest, as the men grew hungry and thirsty working in the hot sun.

Elizabeth sat in her cabin for long hours, simply because it was cooler there than on deck in the heat of the day. She missed the fresh air, but it was more difficult to persuade the officers to accompany her in the evenings and the Captain had forbidden her to venture out alone. She filled her time reading, writing in her journal and embroidering an ornate design on a piece of silk, which she planned to give to her mother as a gift when they finally reached their destination. Occasionally she would hear the ominous sound of the drummer beating out a rhythm as some unfortunate seaman was punished for some infringement of the ships rules, and she would try to block out the sound and prayed silently that it wasn't Jason who had fallen foul of Smythe's rage. He was often in her thoughts and she found herself wondering what he was doing while she sat in the relative comfort of her cabin.

As things became increasingly difficult for the crew, they each coped with the hardships they faced in their own way. The older hands had been through similar periods before, and told the youngsters that it was not uncommon to hit a flat calm in this part of the ocean. Mark continued to try to see the best in everyone and to make the best of every situation. He rarely complained, and when Robbie moaned about the lack of food or water he sometimes shared his own meagre rations with him. Robbie's jokes and good nature banter became less good natured as time passed, and the others grew tired of his snide comments, although if anyone took offence Robbie would always claim he was just kidding. Howard worked hard, often doing more than his fair share, especially when he saw that Jason had been given some new unreasonable task that he had no hope of completing, more than once he saved Jason from incurring Smythe's wrath by helping him out. Jason hardly had the time or energy to complain at the hardships they faced, he seemed to be constantly struggling to meet the demands made of him. He knew he was being singled out for extra duties and shorter rest breaks, but he also knew there was nothing he could do - or at least nothing that he was prepared to do...

One evening, after she had dined with the officers, and they had adjourned to drink port and discuss their slow progress, Elizabeth made a decision. She was sick of sitting in her room, trying to occupy her time with tedious hobbies, she needed to get some fresh air and she desperately wanted to see Jason, even if only from a distance. She couldn't put her finger on what it was about him that had cast such a spell on her, but there was no denying that her heart always beat a little faster when she caught sight of him, and that he was constantly in her thoughts. So, after leaving the men to their talking, she headed along the narrow passageway towards her cabin but, after turning to check that nobody was nearby to see her, she climbed the steps up to the deck and stepped outside. It was a clear night and the almost full moon cast a pale light on the ship, so that after waiting for her eyes to adjust, she could see well enough to walk safely around the deck. There were fewer men working at night, but a skeleton crew continued to man the vessel, guiding it slowly onwards. A few glanced up in surprise as she passed, wondering what she was doing up on deck alone at night, but Elizabeth didn't care, she felt the cooler night air on her face and smiled to herself, her small act of rebellion felt very satisfying. As she neared the bow of the ship she saw a tall slim figure in the pale, half light, even from a distance she knew it was him, there was something unique about the way he moved. As she approached, he looked up and her breath caught in her throat as he looked up and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good evening" Elizabeth said. Hoping that he wouldn't notice her blushing. "It's Jason isn't it?"

Jason looked around, worried that an officer might see him talking to the very lovely female passenger, and decide to report back to the Captain. There was doubt in his mind that Smythe would jump at the opportunity to press some sort of charge against him for consorting with the young lady while he should have been working. But there were no officers nearby, just old Thomas showing Robbie how to correctly secure part of the rigging, and a few other men farther away pulling on ropes to raise another sail.

"Good evening Ma'am" He ventured.

"Please, don't call me Ma'am. It makes me feel like an old woman." She smiled "My name is Elizabeth." She was hardly able to take her eyes off of his lean body as she spoke, His shoulders were broad, but not so broad as to be hulkish, and his stomach was flat and smooth, with just a few dark hairs below his navel, extending down and into waistband of his trousers. 

"Of course Ma'am... I mean Elizabeth" He glanced around anxiously, not wanting to appear rude, but knowing that he should really cut this conversation short and get back to his duties. He saw that Robbie had spotted them and was grinning at him and nudging the older man to draw his attention to them. 

"I'm very sorry, but I really must get back to work," He said, then after a moment's hesitation, he added "Does the Captain know you are on deck alone?"

"No, he doesn't." Elizabeth replied "And I'm quite certain he would be furious if he were to find out. He told me to remain in my cabin, unless he sent one of his officers to escort me. But they are all too busy drinking their port and discussing their charts and maps, and I have become so terribly bored sitting there alone. Please, don't tell him I was here, will you?"

"I make it a rule to speak to the Captain only when absolutely necessary." Jason replied truthfully. "I wouldn't want him to discover your secret, but you need to be careful Ma'am....sorry, Elizabeth, because he has the most dreadful temper."

"Thank you for your concern." She said with a smile "But I am a passenger on this ship, not one of his crew. He's hardly likely to have me punished, no matter how much he might rant and rave. But I will try not to let him find me out, because I am sure he could make the rest of my voyage quite unpleasant if he chose to. Goodnight Jason, I hope we might have the opportunity to talk again some time."

Before he could reply, she had turned and was walking quickly away, leaving him to gaze after her. He was still watching her slim figure disappearing back towards her cabin, when his thoughts were interrupted by Robbie, who arrived at his side with a childish grin on his face.

"Ey up!" He chuckled, nudging Jason none to gently in the ribs. "Looks like you've got another admirer! First the kinky Captain tries to bed you, and now the lovely passenger too, what's your secret mate? I'd give a month's rum ration for a few minutes with that little beauty"

Jason cringed inwardly at the mention to the Captain's advances, it was something he tried very hard to put out of his mind. 

"Robbie, don't be ridiculous!" He replied "You know damned well that a lady like Elizabeth is never going to have any interest in any of us. One of the officers maybe, but not a common seaman."

"Oooh!" Robbie grinned even wider "It's Elizabeth is it? First name terms already? You don't waste any time do you?"

"Shut up!" Jason hissed. He could see the officer of the watch approaching and wanted to conversation to end before he got within earshot. "Get back to work before you get us both put on a charge!" 

Reluctantly Robbie moved back towards Thomas, who was still working a little way away. He was enjoying himself now, and if Jason thought that was the last he was going to hear about it, he was much mistaken. But for now he returned to his post, still smiling to himself about how easily he could wind Jason up.

Later that night, when at last their watch was over and they were relieved on deck, Jason headed gratefully back below deck towards his waiting bunk. He was bone tired after a long day, and longing for a few hours sleep before starting back on duty once again, so when Robbie suddenly grabbed him playfully from behind and started singing an obscene version of a children's nursery rhyme, graphically describing what Jason and Elizabeth might like to do together, he didn't have the energy or the patience to deal with it. Without thinking he swung around and pushed Robbie forcefully away, sending him sprawling backwards into the wooden panels that lined the narrow corridor.

"Bloody hell Jay!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, which had connected with the wall. "You've got no fucking sense of humour have you?! I'm just having a joke with you mate!"

Jason felt a little guilty, when he saw the hurt expression on Robbie's face. He guessed maybe he should make allowances for the younger lad, who was a long way from home and trying to fit in amongst the mostly much older crew, but then again young Mark seemed to manage quite well without resorting to stupid jokes and juvenile behaviour.

"Alright Rob, I'm sorry." Jason said with a sigh "No hard feelings?" 

"I guess." Robbie replied grumpily. But as he watched Jason head off towards his bunk, he was already thinking how he could repay for the sore head he was now nursing. He was sure he could come up with some trick that would let him get his own back, he just needed to bide his time, but he was determined that he was going to have the last laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

As Jason climbed into his hammock Howard stirred in his own canvas bed, which was immediately next to him.

"You alright mate?" He asked sleepily "Another long day?" Howard didn't know how Jason was managing to work the hours he did on the pathetic rations they were receiving. He was genuinely worried that some time soon, exhaustion would get the better of him and he would either fall asleep at his post, which would no doubt result in a flogging, or worse still, lose concentration up aloft and go crashing 50 feet down onto the deck below.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks. I'm just not sure how many more double watches I can do." Jason replied "16 hours straight is a bloody long day in that heat!"

"I know mate, and I wish there was something we could do to get you a break, but that bastard Smythe isn't going to let it go is he?! We need to get lucky and find enough breeze to get us to port, then we'll all get a day or two's rest. Many more days like this and the fresh water will run out completely, then we'll all be in trouble! Do you reckon they'll cut our rations again if we don't start making headway soon? Jay? What do you reckon?" But when Howard turned to look over at Jason he saw that he was already asleep. With a sigh he closed his eyes and offered up a silent prayer, that the Captain would find some new focus for his cruelty and leave Jason alone.

When he was woken next morning and ordered back on deck, Jason felt as though he had only just drifted off to sleep. Howard jumped from his hammock beside him and gave him a friendly shake.

"C'mon Jason." He said sympathetically "You need to get going."

"Mmm, I know " Jason yawned "You go on, I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok mate, see you on deck." Howard glanced back as he headed off to work and saw Jason stretch and then turn over in his hammock.

The next thing Jason was aware of was a rough shove, that almost tipped him out of the canvas sling, and the sound of the bosun's voice, shouting abuse at him.

"Get your lazy arse out of that bed you idle, good for nothing piece of shit!" The stocky, red faced bosun gave him another shove and Jason scrambled down from his hammock.

"Sorry sir" He exclaimed, bending to pull his boots onto his feet, but not quickly enough for the angry man, who's job it was to keep order amongst the men. He swung the short length of knotted rope that he carried, striking Jason across the shoulders. Jason hissed in pain and renewed his efforts to get himself to work as quickly as he could.

"Be grateful I don't put you on a charge." The bosun continued to rage, landing a second stinging blow as Jason tried to hurry away. "Now get moving and don't let this happen again, or I won't be so generous!" As he watched him jogging away, the older man felt a pang of sympathy and even respect for Jason. Everyone on board knew that the captain had it in for the lad, and why, and he was amazed that the young man had managed to keep up with the workload placed on him, and to stay out of trouble for so long. He had no intention of reporting him for being late on duty, and hoped that the blows he has inflicted, might just save him from a worse fate at the hands of the captain in the long run.

Up on deck, Jason joined Howard, Mark and Robbie, along with a few other men, to climb aloft and trim the main sail in a renewed attempt to guide the vessel towards land, where they would be able to take on much needed supplies. 

"You took your time getting out here this morning" Howard said as they worked side by side "I thought you were on your way when I left you"

"Yeah, I think I must have dozed off again." Jason admitted "Got a proper earful and a couple of cracks round the shoulders from the bosun when he caught me still sleeping."

"Oh God, I bet you did! You're lucky he didn't put you on a charge though Jay! He could have done for you!" Howard didn't want to think about the consequences if he had been reported to the captain, it was just the sort of excuse Smythe had been waiting for to throw the book at Jason. "You got off lightly mate" He added "But you have to be careful, don't give the bastard anything to use against you"

They worked quietly for a while then, until the sail was set correctly and they were ordered back down to the deck. Almost before they were down, one of the officers approached them. 

"Right you lot, I need one of you to distribute the water ration. The rest of you can start shifting those ropes and stowing them away." He ordered, pointing at a pile of thick, wet ropes heaped in an untidy pile nearby.

"Jason, you go and get the water." Howard said immediately "We'll get the ropes stowed, right lads." He turned to Mark and Robbie, who nodded in agreement, although Robbie scowled as Jason headed off to collect the water. He hated lugging ropes around and would have quite liked the chance to have a laugh with some of the other lads as he handed out the water ration.

As Jason was filling a large bucket with water from the barrel near the galley, ready to take each man his inadequate ration, Elizabeth was finishing an entry in her journal and wondering if she could bear the heat up on deck. The young officer, Gary, had knocked her door earlier and offered to walk with her, but she had declined. It was one thing to be out in the hot sun like the men on board, in a thin shirt and breeches, she thought, but with a tight corset and petticoats under her heavy silk dress it would be suffocating. But now, she regretted her decision, a few minutes on deck would at least relieve her boredom, and she couldn't shake off the thought that Jason would be out there somewhere, probably working shirtless now in the heat of the day. She put the journal down on her desk and stood up, smoothing the creases from her dress and hoping that Gary's offer would still stand.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason carried the large bucket, full of fresh water, toward the steps which led back up to the deck. As he turned the final corner before reaching the steps he came face to face with Elizabeth, who was heading to the officers quarters to find Gary and ask if he would still be free to accompany her on her walk. She looked beautiful, her long dark hair coiled loosely at the nape of her neck, and the neckline of her dress just cut low enough to give a glimpse of the contour of her firm breasts. Jason rebuked himself inwardly. No good would come of allowing himself to believe he might be of any interest to her, she was a lady and he was a common seaman. No, he needed to remember his place. But even as he was thinking this, there eyes met and she smiled at him. Jason nodded politely and stepped back against the wall to allow her to pass him in the narrow passage.

"Thank you Jason." She said, and as she spoke she rested her hand lightly on his arm, allowing it to linger there for a moment as she slipped past, before continuing in search of Gary. 

Jason paused for a moment looking behind him to watch her slim figure disappear round the next corner, before continuing on his way. When he turned his eyes back in the direction he was walking his heart sank. Directly ahead of him, Captain Smythe was standing in the doorway of his quarters, watching Jason intently, his face etched with anger. Had he seen his brief exchange with Elizabeth? Jason hoped not, but judging be the look on his face he was very much afraid that he had. As if he needed anything else for the vindictive old sod to hold against him.

Smythe had just been leaving his quarters to go up to the bridge when he had seen Jason and Elizabeth. Saw how she had touched him, and how he had looked at her. He felt his dick twitch at the sight of Jason's slim body, and the longing for sexual gratification, in whatever form that might be, returned to gnaw away at him. Intense jealously and irrational anger seethed within him as he watched Elizabeth walking away and Jason turn back to go up on deck. He would find a way to make them both pay, he thought. He still wanted Jason, and as if his rejection wasn't bad enough, now he had to watch this little tart fawning over him too. He was sure that he would slip up some time, under the pressure of the extra work he was giving him, and when that happened he would be waiting, and while he couldn't take out his anger directly on his female passenger, he had a feeling that the best way to punish her would be to hurt Jason. He slipped his hand into his breeches to adjust himself, he was hard now at the thought of seeing Jason suffer, and he hoped he didn't have to wait too long for the relief he so badly needed.

Elizabeth found Gary reading in his quarters, and he assured her that was only too happy the walk with her. He was a pleasant young man, she decided, with a good heart and a generous nature. She wondered how he felt about the way the captain ran the ship, but she guessed correctly that as a junior officer he did not feel able to speak out against the rigid discipline and harsh treatment that the crew endured. Even so, she had more than once sensed over dinner that he was uncomfortable with the Captain's views, especially when he was ranting about the need to rule the men by fear, because that was all they understood.

As they stepped out onto the deck it was as though they had walked into an oven. There was not a breath of movement in the air, the sails hung limp above them and the sun beat down relentlessly from a cloudless sky. The air felt hot in her lungs as she breathed and she wondered if she should have stayed below decks after all. As they walked slowly around the deck, she tried to concentrate on what Gary was telling her about the dolphins that leapt and played in the sea below them, but all the time her eyes were scanning the deck, looking out for Jason. As they reached the bow, she spotted him, passing a small ladle of water to a surly looking young man, hardly more than a boy really, who seemed to be complaining that what he was being offered was not enough. She couldn't make out what the youngster was saying, but she heard Jason reply in his soft calm voice, that he couldn't give anyone extra, or there wouldn't be enough to go around. As she watched, another young man, smaller in stature than most of the men on board, joined them and took his ration, sipping from it before passing the remainder to the boy who had complained.

"Here, have some of mine Robbie." She heard him say as he passed the ladle over "I'm not that thirsty anyway."

"Cheers Markie" The boy downed the remainder of the water quickly and turned back to resume his work. She saw Jason put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder and lean forward to say something to him quietly, before moving on to the next group of workers. It was acts of selflessness such as this, she thought, that showed true strength of character and friendship in the face of adversity, and restored her faith in human nature when she had seen so much inhumanity from those who called themselves gentlemen.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Elizabeth had completed her walk around the deck she was desperate to get back to the relative cool of her cabin. In her heavy silk dress and layers of undergarments, she felt as though she was suffocating and she was developing a headache. She and Gary were walking past the bridge, on their way to the hatch which led back down to the lower decks, when Captain Smythe called down to them.

"Mr Barlow, bring our passenger up to the bridge. I wish to speak to her."

"Begging your pardon Captain." Gary replied, a little nervously "But Mrs Ferndandez has requested to return to her cabin, she is feeling a little unwell in the heat sir."

"I said, bring her up to the bridge" Smythe repeated, in a tone that made it very clear that he would not take no for an answer. "I will not keep the lady for long."

Gary glanced at Elizabeth apologetically, but guided her toward the steps leading up to the bridge.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." He said quietly, so as not to be overheard. "Best do as the captain asks."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was spend time with the odious toad of a man, who she had decided, possessed a cruel streak that went far beyond simply wishing to maintain order. But she could hardly refuse his request, especially as she had a feeling that he might take out his annoyance on the unfortunate Gary if she did, so she allowed herself to be guided up to the raised platform overlooking the deck.

"Good day." Smythe greeted her when she reached his side. The cold smile on his lips did not reach his eyes "I trust you enjoyed your walk."

"It's nice to be outside." Elizabeth replied, feeling uncomfortable in his presence. "But I find the heat quite oppressive. I shall be glad to return to by cabin." 

"All in good time. There is a matter that I need to discuss with you first." Smythe's hand closed around her arm. To a casual observer it may have seemed like a gesture of affection, but his grip tightened until Elizabeth almost cried out in pain. She tried to pull away but he just squeezed even harder, pulling her closer to himself.

"You would do well to keep away from my crew, madam." Smythe hissed into her ear "Because I warn you, you will live to regret it otherwise!"

"Captain Smythe." She replied, trying to maintain her composure despite his bruising grip "I am not one of your men, to be ordered around. I am a passenger on board this ship, so please, release my arm and allow me to return to my cabin."

Smythe's grip did not waver and she could feel his nails digging into her soft flesh, even through the silk of her dress. Wincing in pain, she tried to pull away again, but he was too strong for her.

Jason had nearly finished distributing the water ration now, and now stood close to the bridge while Howard, and old Thomas took the last couple of ladles full of the precious liquid. Looking up, he saw Elizabeth standing close to the Captain and he immediately noticed the look of pain on her face and the way she was trying to twist herself away from Smythe, who was holding on to her arm tightly. He knew immediately that the exchange was to do with the moment they had shared earlier that afternoon. His first instinct was to go to her aid, and he was about to drop the bucket he was carrying and do just that when Howard, who had also seen what was going on, and noticed the expression that crossed Jason's face, grabbed his arm. 

"Don't be a bloody fool!" He warned pulling his friend back. "What are you planning to do!? Punch his lights out? You go up there now and you'll end up hanging from the yard arm! Striking an officer is a capital offence, you know that!"

"That bastard's hurting her!" Jason's body was tense with anger, but Howard's words stopped him from moving any further. 

"There's nothing you can do Jay." Howard said quietly. "Let it go."

By now Smythe had released her, but not before snarling another warning about the consequences of being seen consorting with the crew. Jason watched as she descended the steps from the bridge, back to the deck below. She was rubbing her arm with her other hand, and he could see that she was close to tears. As she passed by, their eyes met briefly, but there was no smile this time. She looked like a frightened deer, her dark eyes brimming with tears. He lifted his hand slightly, to reach out to her, and comfort her in some way, but she fixed her eyes on his and shook her head, before hurrying away. He knew Smythe was watching them from his vantage point up on the bridge, and since he had no doubt that the exchange he had witnessed was the result of having been seen speaking to her earlier that day, he didn't dare risk adding to the captains anger. Instead he watched her go, feeling helpless and angry, he needed to see her, even if only for a few minutes, to make sure she was alright. 


	18. Chapter 18

Jason took his own ration from what was left of the water in the bucket, then turned to Howard.

"I'm going below." He said "I need to take this lot back to the galley and then I'm going to make sure Elizabeth is alright. If anyone asks where I am can you cover for me? I won't be long, I just need to see her."

"I'll do my best mate." Howard said with a sigh, knowing that nothing he said would change Jason's mind "But for God's sake don't be too long or someone is sure to miss you, and don't go getting caught down there with her!"

"Thanks mate, I owe you one" 

Jason hurried to the hatch and down the steps to the lower deck. He almost ran to the galley to deposit the water bucket, then made his way, quickly back to the corridor where Elizabeth's cabin was situated. He glanced around quickly to be sure nobody could see him and then tapped lightly on her door.

"Who is it" He could hear the tremor in her voice that gave away the fact that she was crying, and his heart went out to her.

"It's me. Jason. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. You need to get back on deck Jason. Please go! If they catch you here you'll be in trouble."

"I'm not leaving until I've seen you." Jason replied stubbornly "If you don't want me to get caught, then you'll have to let me in."

There was a short pause, and then the door opened a little and Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into her cabin and closing the door quickly behind them. 

"You can be a very stubborn man!" She said, forcing a smile through her tears. "I'm fine, really I am."

"No, you're not, look at yourself" Jason said softly. "I saw you on the bridge, Smythe was hurting you. What did he say?"

"He's an evil man!" She said "He warned me to stay away from the crew - but I'm sure he meant you. He said he'd make me sorry I didn't. Jason, I'm scared. If he finds me with you, I'm sure he'll find a way take it out on you. I'd never forgive myself if he hurt you because of me! You need to go back up on deck and I promise I won't come near you again, I wont risk you're safety, I care too much about you to let that happen."

Her voice trailed off and tears began to fall again. Jason hesitated for a moment, very much aware Elizabeth's status, and his own, but he couldn't bear to see her so upset. Reaching out his hand, he gently cupped her face, lifting it slightly so that he could look her in the eye.

"Elizabeth, Smythe has had it in for me since we left England! Whether you are caught with me or not, it's only a matter of time until he finds an excuse to put me on a charge. You can't let him force you to spend the rest of the voyage lonely and miserable! We've not had the chance to get to know each other, but I'd really like to change that. So if that's what you want too, then I'll take my chances with the Captain"

"No Jason. I can't! It would just be selfish of me." Elizabeth brushed away a tear "If things were different then I would love to spend more time with you, but I won't let you take any chances with that dreadful man. He's dangerous and cruel and I honestly think he enjoys having men flogged, and I couldn't bear it if that happened to you!"

"And I can't bear the thought of you sitting down here all alone. Or of seeing you walking on deck and not being able to so much as smile at you. We can find a way Elizabeth, if we're careful, and if it's what you want. There are places on this ship where nobody goes for days on end, where nobody would see us together." He paused for a moment suddenly realising that there could be more to her reluctance to see him than she was admitting. "Has he threatened to hurt you? Is that why you're afraid? If that's it then I'd understand Elizabeth, just tell me."

They stood for a moment, their eyes locked. Jason wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Elizabeth felt her resolve to stay away from this captivating man begin to slip away. What was it about him, she wondered, that made her so helpless in his presence? 

"No Jason. He knows word would get back to my family and he's too clever for that. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me physically, but he knows how to manipulate people, and he knows he could get to me by hurting you."

"But he did hurt you, up there on the bridge, I could see that by your face." Jason touched her arm, where Smythe had gripped it so fiercely. "Is it still sore?"

"A little" She admitted "But it's just a bruise, I'll be fine. He was just making sure I got the message and it worked! Now please, go, before they find you in here!" 

She took a step back as if to make her point. She needed him to leave, before she completely lost the will power that she needed to keep away from him. 

"Alright, I'm going" He replied and turned to leave. When he got to the door he paused and looked back. "I finish on deck at six tonight. I'll be down on the gun deck at eight, once supper is over. I'll wait there for half an hour. If you don't come, then I won't bother you again."

Opening the door a little, he quickly checked that nobody was in the corridor to see him. When he was sure the coast was clear he slipped out and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth stood in the middle of her cabin, tears streaming down her face and every fibre of her being desperate to run after him and tell him to come back. She could still feel the tingle that had run through her body when he had touched her arm so tenderly and she longed to feel that touch again.


	19. Chapter 19

Jason arrived back on deck to see Howard talking to Gary. The young officer looked very serious and Jason guessed, correctly, that he had realised that he had been gone from his post for a long time. Swearing under his breath he jogged across the deck to join them.

"Sorry I was gone so long" He said as he reached them. 

"How long does it take to get to the galley and back lad" Gary asked "Think yourself lucky it was me not the captain that noticed how long you were gone! Now get back to work before my good nature deserts me."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Jason replied. He was relieved when Gary walked away without another word, only too aware that he had had a narrow escape.

"Sorry Howard." He said, as they returned the to task of adjusting the main sail.

"So you bloody should be." Howard retorted angrily. "What did you expect me to say when they started asking where you were? Like Mister Barlow said, just be grateful it was him not one of Smythe's lackies that noticed! You need to get a grip and stay away from that woman Jay, because sooner or later it's going to end in tears, and I don't want to have to pick up the pieces when it does."

"I said, I'm sorry mate." Jason repeated "And I promise I'll be more careful in future, but I can't promise that I'll stay away from her, so don't ask me to."

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought!" Howard retorted. Then more gently, he added "How was she anyway? What did the captain say to her up there?"

Before Jason had the chance to answer they were joined by a grinning Robbie, who had also seen Jason going below decks shortly after Elizabeth, and had no doubt that he had gone to see her.

"Ey up Jason mate." He said, slapping Jason on the back "How's that pretty little bit of skirt of yours then? You got your leg over yet?"

"Shut up Rob." Jason hissed angrily "She's not some dock yard whore, so don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"That'll be a no then." Robbie laughed "She playing hard to get then is she? I bet I'd have got into her knickers by now, if I'd had half the chances you've had."

Jason lunged toward the younger man, and it was only Howard's quick intervention that prevented him lashing out with his fists.

"Hey, calm down mate." Robbie raised his hands in mock surrender "Just having a laugh, that's all. You need to learn to take a bleeding joke you do!"

"Fuck off Robbie!" Howard ordered, maneuvering himself between the other two men "Stop behaving like an oversexed schoolboy and grow up!"

"I'm going." Rob said "The two of you need to lighten up a bit you know."

He left Howard to try and calm the furious Jason down and stalked off back to his own post. Winding Jason up was really too easy he decided, and the love struck idiot deserved it too. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth had chosen to devote her attention to the older man - he was good looking enough, he supposed, if you liked that sort of thing, but Robbie had always had the pick of the girls back home and his ego wouldn't allow him to believe that their passenger could be so blind to his charm.

Once Robbie had moved away, Jason returned to his work, channelling his anger into physical effort and hauling at the thick ropes until his shoulder ached. Howard worked along side him, trying to distract him by complaining about the futility of constantly tinkering with the sails, when there was not a breath of movement in the air and the canvas hung limply whatever they did to try and coax any sort of movement from the vessel. By the time the bell sounded to mark the end of their watch, the two friends were chatting about the things they got up to when they were Robbie's age, and Howard's tales of his scrapes with the law made the young crewman's behaviour seem positively angelic. They were still laughing when they sat down to eat their supper, the unpleasant encounter with Robbie almost forgotten.

However, if Jason had put the exchange to the back of his mind, Robbie definitely hadn't. He sat on a different table from them that night, sullenly eating his ship's biscuits and ignoring Marks attempts to cheer him up. He watched Jason laughing and yet again asked himself what Elizabeth found so irresistible in him. He hated the jealousy that raised it's ugly head whenever he thought about her, it wasn't that he disliked Jason, far from it, but he couldn't help himself.


End file.
